


Sleepers

by pentacle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentacle/pseuds/pentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepers

The Prince was always startling,

like a harsh word,

or an unexpected splinter

driving into the pad of your thumb.

And he was bright, like shattered glass

on a stone floor.

Or the red swell of blood

from whorled skin.

 

The warlock, on the contrary, (for he was always contrary),

Was unassuming,

Like a mocking tilt of the head.

Or an unexpected laugh,

from behind you,

in a room you thought empty.

He was the night sky that hunches secretively around the firework;

_That didn’t happen…no look again, it’s gone, just stars…steady stars_

_no blinding sparkles here_.

 

Now they huddle together under the hill, sleeping,

in the warm darkness.

Waiting to wake.

 

 


End file.
